


Daily Lives of Demon Boys

by Devildom_Spy (rancurry)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Social Media, Turn off your brain when reading this please tnx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancurry/pseuds/Devildom_Spy
Summary: Yes it's an anime referenceJust chat fic about their daily shenanigans. No plot.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect updates.

**The Demon Brothers**

**Lucifer** : Good morning everyone  
**Lucifer** : I would like to inform you that we will have a meeting today after class  
**Lucifer** : I expect all of you to come. Don't be late

**Satan** : Noted

**Asmodeus** : And I thought I could go clubbing after. Oh well

**Levi** : Gah! Nooooooo  
**Levi** : I have a raid with my team tonight!!!

**Lucifer** : Postpone it. Or I will confiscate your Mintendo

**Levi** : 😑 Fine

**Beel** : I'll make sure to get Belphie go to the meeting 👍

**Lucifer** : Good. I'm counting on you Beel

**Satan** : By the way where's Mammon? I haven't seen him in class.

**Asmodeus** : Maybe he's gambling again? Dunno.

**Lucifer** : 🤦🏻 If any of you see him, drag him to the meeting no matter what.

\---------------  
**S &A**  
**Asmodeus** : Hey, Satan  
**Asmodeus** : Can you go with me at the store tommorow? I want to buy new stuff for my room.

**Satan** : Why me? Invite Mammon. I'm busy studying hexes.

**Asmodeus** : That man might ditch me if I asked him. He's only good when I invite him to clubs.

**Asmodeus** : Please? I will go with you to cat cafes next time, my treat! ♥️

**Satan** : ...  
**Satan** : What time?

**Asmodeus** : Yay!  
**Asmodeus** : Maybe after lunch? I'll text you then meet me at the lobby.

\----------  
**L &M**  
**Lucifer** : Mammon  
**Lucifer** : We'll have a student council meeting this afternoon. Don't skip it.  
**Lucifer** : Or I will tow your car.

\----------  
**B &B**  
**Belphie** : I don't wanna attend  
  
**Beel** : You know you can't do that  
**Beel** : You'll make Lucifer pissed  
  
**Belphie** : Good. Let him be  
  
**Beel** : 😞

\---------  
**M &L**  
**Mammon** : Levi, help me!  
  
**Levi** : NO  
  
**Mammon** : PLEASE!  
**Mammon** : I went to this newly-opened casino and  
  
**Levi** : I SAID NO  
  
**Mammon** : I thought I would get lucky this time and I GAMBLED ALL MY MONEY AND NOW I LOST IT ALL AND I NEED YOU TO LEND ME MONEY BECAUSE I HAD SOMEONE TO LEND ME SOME AND I LOST IT TOO!!!  
  
**Levi** : Not my problem  
**Levi** : Didn't you get your credit card back?  
  
**Mammon** : Lucifer took it again, I don't know where he hide it!  
  
**Levi** : LOL  
**Levi** : Still no.  
  
**Mammon** : NOOOOOOOO  
  
**Levi** : RIP

\------------


	2. Chapter 2

**M &S&A **

**Asmodeus:** Whew. What a meeting. It felt like forever to finish.  
**Asmodeus** : Also  
**Asmodeus** : Looks like someone is unusually quite today.

 **Satan** : I noticed it too. Mammon, what's the deal?

 **Mammon** : None of your business

 **Satan** : Oh, evading aren't we?  
**Satan** : Whenever you're at out meetings you're scowling until the end  
**Satan** : But now you were just looking at Lucifer, stiffly I might add

 **Asmodeus** : Darling, spill the tea~

 **Mammon** : I said none of your business and I ain't spillin any tea! Shut your traps!

 **Satan** : Alright, that confirms it. Something happened

 **Mammon** : ???

 **Asmodeus** : 😌 🍵

 **Mammon** : I SAID SHUT UP!

\----------  
**L &A **

**Asmodeus** : Have you talked to Mammon earlier?

 **Levi** : Why?

 **Asmodeus** : Well, we noticed that Mammon is not himself during the meeting  
**Asmodeus** : He was staring at the front the whole time like he was possessed or something

 **Levi** : Ah  
**Levi** : The usual. He wants me to lend me my money but I said no

 **Asmodeus** : They why his reaction? I'm intrigued  
**Asmodeus** : It might be bigger than he was letting on

 **Levi** : 🤷🏻♂️

\-------------

**L &M **

**Lucifer** : What did you do this time?

 **Mammon** : Huh? What do you mean?

 **Lucifer** : You were acting unusual during the meeting and you know that I know when something is up right?  
**Lucifer** : So tell me before it gets worse

 **Mammon** : Uh  
**Mammon** : ...  
**Mammon** : PLEASE LEND ME MONEY! I LOST MY MONEY AT THE CASINO AND I HAVE TO PAY MY DEBT THAT I LENT TO SOMEONE THERE! PLEASE LUCIFER! 🙇

 **Lucifer** : First off, how do you have money when I confiscated your credit card?  
**Lucifer** : Nevermind  
**Lucifer** : Second of all, I told you to not gamble AND HERE WE ARE. AGAIN.  
**Lucifer** : How much do you owe them?

 **Mammon** : 👉👈🥺  
**Mammon** : 500,000 Grimm  
  
  
  
  
**Mammon** : Lucifer?  
**Mammon** : LUCIFER  
**Mammon** : ANSWER ME

\----------


End file.
